Fuck Em Only We Know
by modernityhasfailedus3
Summary: This is a story set right after Wayward Son, except without the "trouble at Watford". This will be a continuous story, so if you like it, keep coming back, I will be posting more chapters (probably about three times a month). By the way, the name of the story is one of my favorite songs. PLEASE review it and tell me what you like and don't like, because I am new to this.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one**

baz

I jerk awake, eyes wide open and chest heaving. It takes me a full thirty seconds to stop gasping for breath and lay my head back onto my pillow. I grab my phone- 3:13. It's been like this for weeks. I can't remember the last time I got a full night of sleep. The nightmares came back, almost as bad as before. What am I, a closeted 17-year-old with a traumatic childhood and a hopeless teenage crush on my roommate? Ever since I moved to Fi's flat in London and started a normal (mostly) life with Snow and Bunce, the nightmares have stayed away. But here they are again, and even though I don't want to admit it to myself, I know why.

I get out of bed and grab my coat. There's no way I'm going back to sleep. I take a walk and try to clear my head. It doesn't work. I'm half a block away from Snow's flat when I realize that's where I was walking. When did I get _this _low? Part of me wants to march up there and knock on the fucking door and climb into bed with him. To let him hold me, and tell me it's okay, and let myself _sleep_. A shake my head and turn around, forcing my feet to take me back to my flat.

penny

There are four stages that go into getting Simon Snow out of bed on weekends. The first one, "SIMON! IT'S 10:00!" *grunt.* Five minutes later, "SIMON, I BOUGHT SCONES!" I hear him rolling around in bed, and then a loud thump and a yell. "STOP FALLING OFF YOUR BED AND GET OUT HERE!" I sigh. Every Saturday. At least when we have classes it only takes two tries. Now that Baz is never here, it's even worse. Simon is deteriorating. I march up to his bedroom door and shove it open. He's sprawled across his bedroom floor, in his coat, snoring. "Simon!" He jerks away. "Did you wake up again and go out?" He ignores the question and reaches for my hand, and I help him up.

simon

Saturdays… At least when we have classes I have something to distract me from thinking about how sad my life is and how I don't even know how to ask my boyfriend if he's thinking about killing himself again. When I wake up it's 2:13. I feel wide awake, just like all of the other nights, for weeks it seems…

I'm walking down the street, trying to relieve my pent up energy. It's not working. I pull out my phone and check my missed calls and messages. Nothing. Why has he been so closed off recently? A month ago, just after we settled back into our lives and our sophomore year of college, just after the road trip, if you can call it that, he stopped talking to me. He stopped touching me, he stopped calling me, he stopped kissing me. I would go over to his flat. "Sorry Snow, big essay, due tomorrow, have to focus, call you later." The same thing every time, nose buried in a book. He would never come around in the morning with scones and tea like he used to, and never in the evening to watch stupid cheesy movies with Penny and me, scoffing and rolling his eyes at every single one. Of course, in the months before the road trip, I wasn't being the best… boyfriend. But he would still come around to our flat and try to talk to me and talk to Penny. They're good friends now, bonding over their worry for my well-being.

And then, over the summer, I thought we'd figured some stuff out. I thought we were on the same page. But we get back, and he's gone. Closed off. Like at Watford. Never letting anyone know what he's feeling. I'm scared, scared that he's slipping back into those thoughts, the thoughts he had when he almost set himself on fire. And what am I doing about it? Nothing! I'm _letting _him. What kind of a person watches his boyfriend become suicidal, _again_, and doesn't try to help him? Fuck it. I'm walking towards his flat before I can even think it over properly. I've got my hand an inch from the door before I lose my momentum. I drop my hand and walk away.

Apparently I fell asleep before I could take my coat off, because here Penny is with her brown hair a crazy mess, clutching her coffee like it's her fucking lifeline, and it is much too early in the morning to deal with _that_. That look she's giving me. I sigh. There's no point in lying. "Yes." I cast my eyes down.

"Simon, what's going on? You've been so off lately. And _where _is Baz? He's barely been around since we got back. I thought you two were… good again." I push past her and head to the kitchen, putting the kettle on for tea.

"Simon! Talk to me! You can't keep this up for longer." She's right.

"Baz. He won't talk to me. He won't see me. I go over there and he act's like he's got five midterms the next morning. Books everywhere, hunched over his laptop, typing away, _always _too busy for me. I don't know what's wrong with him. And I don't know how to get him to talk to me." Penny's staring at me with pity in her eyes, and I can't stand it.

"I can try talking to him."

I shrug. "Do whatever you want, you're his friend too.

"Simon. Do you want me too or not?"

"Penny. It's not up to me." She nods and takes another gulp of her coffee.

"Well, I have to leave in half an hour for a student council meeting, and then I'm meeting with my study group, but I'm free tonight if you want to watch something?"

"Yeah, whatever Penny. I'm gonna go shower."

penny

Of course. Simon gets super depressed and lays on the couch for three months, then the road trip happens, and they find each other again, and now this! These two are so hard to keep track of. I'm more sure they're meant to be together than anything, but they are the _worst _and most dysfunctional relationship I have ever seen. They have absolutely no idea how to tell each other how they feel. Anyway, I really thought that mess of a holiday did it, but apparently not. I'm going to go talk to that bastard, because I know if I don't they'll never see each other again. But right now, I have to get to student council, and do something with my hair…


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two**

baz

Debate is a bore today, and I'm in no mood to handle it. I almost didn't go, but then at the last minute, I decided I'd feel better if I didn't stay in my apartment all day. I stumble home, slam the door closed, and look around. I really have become a tornado, haven't I? There are books strewn across the floor, a pack of cigarettes in the corner, mugs and dirty dishes teetering on every available surface, cabinet doors wide open… I wade through the trash and collapse onto the couch, drifting into a dreamless (thankfully) nap.

simon

It's 2:00 and I've done nothing to do but shower and eat scones. I'm pacing the flat when I decide to go to Baz's. I'm worried about him. I don't care if he pushes me away, I just want to know he's okay.

I knock on his door, but no one answers. I stopped at a bakery on the way and got his favorite muffin. Pathetic, I know. I'm knocking and he's not answering, and suddenly a wave of worry washes over me. When was the last time I saw his face? Has he been eating? Hunting? I dig the key to his place out of my back pocket. I put it in whatever I'm wearing every day without thinking, habit I guess. But when I go to unlock the door, I realize it's already unlocked. I open the door and the lights aren't on, so I'm thinking he's not home. I stare around the apartment. It's a wreck. When is the last time he did the dishes? I'm about to call him when I see him. Curled up on the couch, fast asleep. He looks… awful. Pale, with dark circles under his eyes. I walk over and shake him. "Baz, wake up." He stirs and then opens his eyes. The second he sees me, he sits up.

"Snow, what are you doing here?" His voice is cold, unfeeling. I stutter, and he gets up and pushes past me heading for the kitchen. I finally find my voice, "Baz, what's going on? Why were you asleep? What happened to the flat?" He ignores me. Instead, "How did you get in here? The door was locked."

"No, it wasn't. Are you okay?

"It wasn't? Oh… Look, Snow, I have some work to do."

"Really? I could never have guessed. You _always _have work to do when I'm around. How convenient."

He glares at me, trying to cover his shock of me talking to him like that. "I go to university, I have homework. Unlike you, I _care _about my future and actually want to graduate. Now, _please _leave me alone, Snow."

"SIMON! Call me by my name, I'm your fucking boyfriend." Baz flinches, like he's been slapped, but quickly recovers.

"Really? You haven't been acting like it," he mutters.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I'm yelling at him. I don't know why. That's not why I came. I came to check on him, to _talk _to him, not to act like we're still at Watford, like I hate his guts.

"It means all spring you layed on your couch, skipping school, ignoring me, and throwing your life away. How do you think that made me feel? When my _boyfriend _wouldn't talk to me for months? And then, at the end of the summer, he tells me to leave him and go join the vampires of Las Vegas." That's not…

"I was figuring shit out, okay, and I wanted you to be happy, I didn't want to feel like a burden to you. And I thought, on the road trip, that we were okay again. But clearly you don't want me around, so I'll go." I start to walk away, and then turn around, "I just don't get why you've been so closed off lately. I came to check on you because I actually _care _about you, but it's the LAST time I will. And here's your muffin." I drop the bag and slam the door.

baz

Shit. How did I fuck that up so bad? And what muffin?

simon

It's 8:30 and Penny still isn't home. I make microwave popcorn and flop down on the couch, turning the tv on and starting a show. Sitting on the couch watching a movie just reminds me of all the times Penny and Baz and I would watch movies right here. I get up and start pacing. _Why _did I yell at him? It's clear he's not okay, but how do I deal with that? By _yelling _at him!

8:30 turns into 9:00, and then 9:30, and soon it's 11:00 and I still haven't heard from Penny. It's not like her to be out this late. I pull out my phone and stare at the six texts I've sent her over the past hour, none responded too. Suddenly, my phone buzzes and the screen lights up with Penny's face, an incoming call. I answer it.

"What's up, where are you?"

"Almost home, sorry, lost track of time. Simon… Baz just called me. He's not… He needs help. He sounded really drunk-" Oh no.

"Where is he?"

"Lee's, Simon-" No, no, no.

I can hear worry in her voice. What did he say to her? Why did he call her? "I've got it, Penny. Come back here, I'll get him."

"Are you-" I hang up. I'm out of the flat and flying down the stairs to the street within seconds of pressing END.

baz

I know, I know. I'm pathetic. But I didn't know what to do with my problems other than drink them away… I stop counting after the fifth shot, but I keep going for a while after that. A guy slides up on the stool next to me. I see golden curls and freeze until I look into his eyes and see only a dull hazel starring back at me. I'm hopeless. I must look it too because the guy smirks at me in a demeaning way that I can't stand. That must be how I look at Snow, why he can't stand _me_. He's not bad looking, but he's nothing like Simon… We start talking, I don't really remember what we said but soon I'm leaning on him and when his mouth reaches for mine, I let it.

_I'm crying into Simon's shoulder, and he's cradling me and rubbing my back and whispering to me softly, calling me down. We're watching a movie on that damned couch, and Simon crawls over to me and wraps his arms around me. I take a break from studying and stand up to stretch when I feel his hands wrap around me from behind. I turn around and tilt his smile up to meet mine. _

And then I'm back in the bar, bodies all around me, a stranger's tongue down my throat, a bartender's drawls in my ear and it's wrong, it's all wrong, and I'm running towards the bathroom. I pull my mobile out of my pocket and scroll through my contacts, my finger landing on Penelope's name because I don't know who else to call.

simon

I pull up the instructions to the bar- it says a 10-minute walk. I make it there in 3. When I get inside, the place is packed, and I don't see Baz anywhere. I start to panic. _When did Penny call me? Five minutes ago? And Baz must've called her two minutes before that. A lot can happen in seven minutes… He could be anywhere. _But then I see him, his pale face glowing in the light, hair a mess, stumbling around like he's seconds from passing out. I freeze. He looks worse than I've ever seen him, so much worse than hours ago. I snap out of it and shove towards him. He's so wasted he won't remember any of this tomorrow.

I grab his arm, and his grey eyes jerk up to meet mine. It takes a few seconds, but I can see the recognition pass over his face. I pull him into me, and he's too weak to resist. He lets me half-carry him out of the bar towards his flat. I don't need to worry Penny with this right now.

We're moving much slower than I moved on the way here. Hell, he can barely walk. How much did he drink, and why? He never drinks, except for that night in Vegas. His voice startles me, thick and slurred and filled with pain.

"Simon… Why are you here? How did you know-"

"Shhh, I'm taking you home." I hug him closer.

"But why? I kicked you out." The sadness in his voice almost makes me cry.

"Because-because I love you, Baz. Now let me take you home." He's so wasted he won't remember any of this tomorrow.

He's quiet the rest of the way home, so quiet that I think he's falling asleep, but when I look at his face, he's got tears streaming down his cheeks. I start to cry too, silently. He's so wasted he won't remember any of this tomorrow.

The door is locked, thankfully, and I pull out the key and unlock it. As soon as he's on the couch and I'm no longer holding him up, I call Penny.

"Simon! Is he okay?" I look over at him. His head is in his hands and he's curled up in a ball.

"I don't know. I think he will be. He's very drunk. You can go to sleep, I'll take care of him. I probably won't come home tonight so don't wait up." I can tell she's hesitant to end the call and go to bed, but she does it anyway. I walk over to the couch and, carefully, sit down next to Baz. He doesn't acknowledge me.

"Baz." No response. I reach out to touch him, and he flinches. I keep touching him, finally pulling him into me, his head on my lap. I rub his back and whisper to him. He's shaking. As I hold him I start to think that this is it. Today officially marked the end of what we had. He told me I wasn't a good boyfriend. I told him I wasn't going to come by anymore. Maybe it's past fixing. I start crying again.

baz

Where am I? I must be at my flat. How did I get here? And then I remember looking up and seeing him, in the middle of the bar. I remember him grabbing me, and then, somehow, making it home. I can feel him now. He's stroking my hair. He's saying, "It's okay. I'm here. You're alright." He sounds soothing, but at the same time, a little unsure. I start to relax. But then I tell myself, _you know this won't last. He's lying to you. It's not okay. We're not okay. I'm a _vampire_. How could he ever love me? I've been protecting myself, protecting him, by not seeing him. I'm doing the right thing. We can never be together. One day he'll look at me, and he'll see that I'm a monster, and realize he deserves better. I'm protecting us._

Five minutes later, my head is hanging over the toilet and Simon's holding my hair back as I throw up. Ten minutes after that, I'm clinging to Simon and a cup of tea he made me. I let myself finally look at him. His face is streaked with tears, and his brow is furrowed in worry. He's beautiful. I look away.

"Hey." He tilts my chin so I'm looking at him again. "How are you?"

"Why are you still here?" I see hurt flash across his face but he quickly hides it.

"Baz. Please stop saying things like that. I would never leave you alone like this. You should know that. If you would stop pushing me away, if you could see that I care about you, you would know that."

simon

It hurts to see him like this. It really hurts. When did it get this bad again? It's like that night in the forest all over again, but this time I can't just kiss him and make everything okay. He's staring at me, and then says, so quiet I can barely make it out, "Do you love me?" I know he's only allowing himself to say that because he's drunk.

"So much. I love you so much." He puts his head on my chest and holds me tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three**

simon

I don't know if I solved anything. I don't know if, when I wake tomorrow, Baz will be back to pushing me away. I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I don't know what else to say to him. I don't think I have the words in me to help him see reason. So instead, I hold him. I brush away the tears. I sleep next to him. I don't have any nightmares.

baz

I wake up on my couch, someone's arms wrapped around me. Simon's arms wrapped around me. When I finally fell asleep last night, I stayed asleep. I didn't have a single nightmare. I haven't slept like this in ages.

I remember bits and pieces from last night. It's painful to think about. The words already left my mouth, and sober Simon heard all of them, so there's nothing I can do but wait until he wakes up. I stand up carefully so I don't wake him and head for the shower. I have a horrible headache. _This _is why I don't drink…

simon

When I wake up, Baz is gone and I hear the shower running. I stumble over to the kitchen. I don't think I got more than four hours of sleep last night. Just as I was expecting, Baz has nothing in his pantry. When is the last time he ate a full meal? I want to go out and grab breakfast for him, but I also don't want to leave him alone. The shower turns off. No breakfast, then. I put on tea instead.

Five minutes later, Baz's bedroom door opens and he comes out, looking better than last night (although still shockingly thin, pale, and sleep-deprived.)

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

He smiles bitterly and doesn't meet my eyes when he says, "Awful. But that was expected." He still won't look at me. I try not to let it bother me.

"I looked for breakfast, but, well… you don't have much. I can go grab something if you want…" This is pathetic and painful. Fuck it. "Baz, you scared me last night. Please don't do something like that again. _Talk _to me. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be here for you." His eyes are still on the floor. "I don't understand. What happened between us? Why can't we go back to how it was last fall?" He hasn't moved from his spot by his bedroom door.

"Simon…" A sigh. At least it wasn't, 'Snow…' He looks nervous and terrified. I walk over to him and put his chin in my hands. "Hey. Look at me." He finally does. And then he starts to speak.

"I can't- I don't want to talk about this right now. Can we just… can we just spend the day together? Like in the fall?"

I smile. I can't help it. "Of course." I take his hand and we walk out of the flat.

agatha

I wake up to two texts from Penny. 'Hey, how are you?' and 'CALL ME! Simon and Baz.' I roll my eyes and force myself to get up and meet Ginger to run. When I get back and out of the shower, Penny is has sent two more texts. 'Call me, Agatha!' 'I know you see these texts.' I sigh, and then call her.

"Penelope Bunce, what do you want?"

"Gosh Penny, I just want to talk. Also, your ex is having relationship troubles."

"Oh? What happened?" I don't know much about their relationship. I lost contact with Simon after I moved to California, and then in the summer, I was only around Baz and Simon for a bit before I want back to California for my sophomore year. Honestly, I wasn't surprised when I originally heard the news. There was a fine line between the "hate" that Simon claimed to have for Baz and love.

"Baz got super drunk last night and called me, and then Simon went to go pick him up and didn't come home. Those two are all over the place, I need to hear about a stable relationship. What about you? Dating anyone?"

"Penelope! Since when do you care about my love life?"

"I don't really, I just need to hear something normal. How are your classes?"

We talk for a while, (me saying _nothing _about my love life,) and then I tell her I have homework and hang up. That was a lie, I got all of my homework done with Ginger yesterday. Right now, I have a date. After the whole NowNext, Brandon thing, I was extremely apprehensive to start dating, but I don't want to be alone forever and I don't think my tendencies to attract trouble are going to go away anytime soon, so fuck it. I have a date.

baz

"Can we get chips? I'm starving."

"Snow, you just ate five scones, you cannot be serious."

We just left a bakery, and now we're walking through the park, hand in hand. It feels nice, even though we're both thinking about what we're not saying. It almost feels like last fall. Almost. The thing is, he's it for me. I'm never going to find anyone else. I can't even _imagine _being with anyone but him. So why can't I just be with him? Why can't I just spend all of the time that I can with him before he leaves me? Why do I push him away first? I decide to keep enjoying the day before the fragile calm between us breaks and we have to face the elephant in the room.

I sigh and let him tug me across the street to the restaurant. He looks back at me and gives me a shy smile, and in that moment the thought losing him, forever, hits me so hard I can't breathe. He sees it in my face and his smile vanishes.

simon

Things were going so well! I got him out of the flat, he had a full meal, he was looking a lot better. He was even letting me hold his hand.

Walking around London with him made me remember the fall. It made me remember when everything was much simpler. We were boyfriends. We _knew _what we were. I was never unsure whether I could touch him or nervous to call him. Those few months were the happiest I've ever been.

We're heading to the restaurant and I'm thinking about this and I turn around to look at Baz, and then suddenly he gets that saddest look on his face and stumbles, dropping my hand, and I think _Oh shit, what did I do this time_? But then he recovers and pretends like nothing's happened, pulling his phone out and checking the time as an excuse for letting go of me. I try to pretend it didn't hurt me as much as it did and follow him into the restaurant.

We're sitting in a booth across from each other, and I'm eating two servings of chips as he gazes out the window. I'm desperate to get things back to how they were before, but I don't know what to say.

"So do you have any homework this weekend?" I ask. I truly am hopeless. He doesn't look at me.

"I haven't actually… been to class. In a few… days."

"What? How many?" I can tell he doesn't want to tell me. He keeps staring off into the distance.

"... six?"

"Baz! Why? School is everything to you!" _How _can this situation get any worse? I can tell I'm making him upset, but I can't help it.

"I was sick." He snaps, looking at me. I can tell he's lying.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He shrugs, gaze wandering back out the window. This bothers me.

"Baz. If things are getting as they did… that night in the forest, you need to tell me." He jerks his head and glares at me.

"Simon, I'm not-" My phone suddenly rings, and I jump. I pull it out of my pocket. It's a phone number I don't recognize, and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Simon! It's Agatha. I think Penny's in trouble."

_Hey, sorry for taking so long to post the third chapter, I was really busy. I'm going to be posting more frequently now. I'm really new to this, so I'm sorry if my writing is bad. Thanks for reading. _


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter four**

agatha

I'm getting ready as Ginger comes. She throws her bag onto the ground and collapses onto my bed. She glances over and sees me doing my makeup.

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to watch something."

"I'm going on a… date."

"A date? Ugghhhhh. I need you Aggs, I had the _worst _day." She goes on to complain about forgetting her homework in her dorm and being 30 minutes late to class and then getting coffee spilled on her. I keep applying my mascara.

"I'm sorry Ginger, but I can't cancel." She slowly sits up and her expression goes from misery to interest.

"Who's the guy?" I shake my head, and she raises her eyebrows at me.

"Just some guy I met at a party, ok? Now shut up and get some more friends." She drops back onto my bed.

"Fine, I'll find a new best friend." I go back to my makeup and then hear her say, "Hey, what's your Netflix password again? It signed me out."

* * *

I glance at the time. 2:30 am.

I'm currently walking barefoot down a wet sidewalk clutching my heels, purse, and phone, sobbing shamelessly. I sat at a restaurant before the guy finally showed up and proceeded to talk about himself for the next two hours. Then he offered to drive me home and Ubers are expensive, ok? Look, I didn't think it could get any worse. Until he drove in the opposite direction I told him to, stopped at his apartment to "get something," and then tried to fuck me. I sprinted out of that apartment faster than that last night at Watford until I was a mile away from his apartment. Now I'm Google mapsing my way to my dorm with my phone that's at 5%.

Why do I have the _worst _luck? Why can't I find anyone? I've never been in love. I thought I was in love with Simon, but I was young and naive and wanted love so bad I tricked myself into thinking I had it. _I have Ginger_, I remind myself. _I have Ginger, and my parents pay for my college. I live in California. Why can't I be happy? I have such a good life. _So I start to cry about how sad my life is, and then I cry about how I have a good life and I shouldn't be sad. And then I just cry. 3.2 miles away from my house. In the middle of the night.

My phone rings and pulls me out of my feeling-sorry-for-myself session. _Penelope Bunce_. Phone battery: 2%. Maybe if I pick up she'll give me a ride… I press the green button. "Hello?"

penny

Two months. Two months! I went TWO MONTHS before something magical fucked my life up again. The year between our last year at Watford and this summer was bliss! Then this summer happens and a phase of my life that I thought was over decided to relapse. And then _that _ended and I thought, _It's got to be over. _But no! TWO MONTHS after flying back to London I'm handcuffed with my mouth duct taped shut in the back of a van. Damn, this must be what Agatha felt like, except this time I didn't go on a shady retreat with my friend's equally shady boyfriend, I was literally just walking the streets of LONDON at 9:00 am in BROAD DAYLIGHT. And who did I have the sense to call right before I was kidnapped? Agatha fucking Wellbelove. Who (kind of) hates me. And lives in California, across the ocean, where it is currently 2:30 am.

agatha

"Ag, thankgod somonzflowingmee." A stream of words finds their way to my ears that my brain has no idea what to do with. I take a shaky breath, try my best to sound like I haven't been crying, and say,

"Penny! Slow down. What is happening?"

"Someone is following me! This guy's been stalking me for blocks, and he's getting closer, and he's going to get me, and my ring stopped working, and-" And that is when my phone dies. At least she didn't notice I'd been sobbing.

simon

"Agatha? How'd you get my number? What do you mean, in trouble?" This gets Baz's attention. He glares at me with questioning eyes, and I ignore him. "Did Penny call you? What did she say?"

"I don't know, Simon. She said she was being followed or something like that. She sounded really panicked and was talking super fast. Then my phone died, and I was three miles away from my apartment and it was two am, so it took me three hours to get home. I plugged in my phone and tried calling and texting her but she won't respond. She sent me your number a while back so I- well, I called you. Who else was I supposed to call?"

"Ok. Ok, hang on-" I put the phone down and fill Baz in before he snathes the phone from my hand.

baz

Simon fucking Snow. What is he on about, bringing up that night in the forest? Does he think I'm trying to kill myself? And then Wellbelove calling? I'm drilling holes into Snow, and he finally sets down the phone and says, "It's Penny. Agatha says that she called her and that she said she was being followed and then Agatha's phone died. Penny won't return any of her calls or texts." I grab Simon's mobile.

"Agatha! What did she say? Tell me _everything _she said."

"Baz? Umm, I don't know, she was talking really fast. She said this guy was getting closer and closer to her and that he was going to get her? Oh, and she said her ring wasn't working. What do we do?"

Fuck. Her ring wasn't working? Where the hell was she? I shove the phone across the table towards Simon and pull out my phone, calling Bunce. She doesn't respond. Fuck.

_Hey. I'm really sorry for taking so long to post. Don't give up on me, I'm really busy. I will try to start posting frequently after this week. Also I'm sorry if this chapter is super short and not well written, I have a lot of stuff going on, and I WILL finish the story, don't worry. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
